Why Does It Have To Be Me
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: Kiechi has a friend who has a big secret. is it the others who are dangerous or is it the new girl?
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

i was watching this anime and i got this idea. i don't own this anime. but i wish i did. .

############################################################################

Chapter 1

The Nightmare Begins

" welcome home Kamari. well.....it's my home." Kiechi said nervously.

" thank you Kiechi. when can i meet your friends." Kamari said.

Kamari has Blondie hair with sparkling blue eyes. she has the same haircut as Kiechi. she's wearing a green shirt and some jeans with sneakers. she has a necklace that is black with a star in the middle. her earrings matched the necklace.

" well......they might not come." Kiechi said.

" i hope they do. i really want to meet them." Kamari said happily.

Kiechi nodded and smiled. he and Kamari went outside so Kiechi could give Kamari a tour of the village.

" this is the school. you'll have to come here tomorrow with me." Kiechi said.

" it looks good enough. it might be fun. at least your friends go here also." Kamari said.

they walked along the road until they bumped into someone.

" yo Kiechi! who's that?" a green haired girl said. she has her hair in a ponytail.

" this is my friend Kamari. she's living with me for the time being. she'll be getting her own house soon." Kiechi explained.

" what's your full name?" the girl asked.

" why don't you tell me your name first?" Kamari asked the girl.

" i'm Miyon Shigurashi. and you are?" the girl said.

" i'm Kamari. that's all." Kamari said smirking.

Miyon glared at Kamari. Kamari smirked at Miyon. they kept looking at each other when Kamari grabbed Kiechi.

" let's go Kiechi. i want to go home. it's getting late anyway." Kamari said.

" oh. bye Miyon!" Kiechi yelled running away with Kamari.

Miyon walked home and banged on her walls until her hands bled.

*Next Morning*

" i'm all dressed up Kiechi!" Kamari said twirling around.

" you look good. now lets go." Kiechi said.

Kamari clung to Kiechi's arm as they walked to school. they bumped into a girl with short orange hair.

" good morning Kiechi." the girl said.

" hi Rena." Kiechi said.

" who is that?" Rena asked pointing to Kamari.

" this is my friend Kamari. she's living with me until she gets a home for herself." Kiechi explained.

" well, hello Kamari. i'm Rena. it's a pleasure to meet you." rena said happily smiling at Kamari.

Kamari smirked at Rena.

" it's a pleasure to meet you to Rena-Chan. as you know...i'm Kamari. hope we can be good friends." Kamari said smirking at Rena.

the three of them walked to school. when they entered the teacher pulled Kamari to the front.

" boys and girls! welcome Kamari! the school records don't have her last name so we don't know it." the teacher said.

the people 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

" what's your last name?" someone asked.

" to tell you the truth....i don't have a last name anymore. when i did.....i don't even remember it." Kamari said smirking.

the kids cheered and greeted Kamari. Kamari said down with Kiechi as class began.

* After School*

" i have to stay for a club...so you can go home Kamari." Kiechi told Kamari.

" ok. i'll see you at home." Kamari said smirking.

" you smirk alot. you used to be happy and weird. now your smile is a smirk and you look evil." Kiechi said laughing.

" i'll see you at home Kiechi. if i'm not home by the time you're home....then i'm out on business." Kamari said still smirking.

" ok then. see you later." Kiechi said.

*With Kamari*

" i can't wait." Kamari thought.

she bumped into Miyon.

" well hello Miyon Shigurashi. nice to see you again." Kamari said smirking.

" what relationship do you have with Kiechi?" Myon asked.

" why are you asking me this Miyon? what kind of relationship do _you _think i have with him?" Kamari asked smirking wider.

" TELL ME NOW! " Miyon yelled.

Kamari's smirk went away and she just stared at Miyon.

" come now Miyon. how can you ask me this, when you barley know me?" Kamari said staring at Miyon.

" WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU! TELL ME NOW!" Miyon yelled.

Kamari laughed and smirked.

" leave me alone Miyon. do you want to know my last name?" Kamari said smirking really wide.

" what is it?" Miyon asked confused.

" it's Shigurashi. and i am also like you. body and soul." Kamari said walking toward Miyon.

" Shigurashi?" Miyon asked.

" that's my last name." Miyon thought.

" yes. i know. it's your last name also. do you know what _you_are Miyon?" Kamari asked Miyon.

" yes. i know. are you the same?" Miyon said.

" of course Miyon. and i know that you control your demon. but mine.....has a mind of it's own." Kamari said.

Kamari started glowing and her features changed. her hair turned black and her eyes were now completely black with a red pupil. Miyon freaked out and started running.

" don't think you can run away Miyon! we wil meet again. and i will get my revenge!" Kamari's demon yelled.

Miyon kept running.

" i have to tell Kiechi! she might do something to him!" Miyon thought.

and so the Nightmare Begins.

############################################################################

i know this sucks. it just came to my mind. if you don't know where this is from then go on youtube and search Higurashi no naku koro ni. it will make sense if you watch it.


	2. The Plan

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Chapter 2

The Plan

" welcome home Keiichi!" Kamari said hugging Keiichi as he entered the door to his house.

" i thought you weren't going to be here." Keiichi said nervously.

" i came home early. it went quicker then i thought it would be." Kamari said.

" as long as your home it's ok." Keiichi said happily.

" did you happen to bump into Mion today? she wasn't at the club today." Keiichi asked Kamari.

Kamari had her hair hiding her eyes and she smirked.

" no. not at all Keiichi." Kamari replied.

" oh. ok. how about we eat something?" Keiichi asked Kamari.

" sure!" Kamari said smiling happily.

* Next Morning *

" come on Keiichi! we'll be late!" Kamari yelled running out of the house.

they both ran but Keiichi bumped into Mion.

" sorry Mion! it was an accident!" Keiichi said frantically.

" don't worry Keiichi. it's ok." Mion replied.

Mion saw Kamari and glared.

Kamari smirked evilly.

" hi Mion-San. good to see you again." Kamari said smirking at Mion.

" yeah. hello Kamari. it's nice to see you again." Mion said smiling.

" now....LETS GET TO SCHOOL!" Keiichi yelled dragging the two girls to school.

when they got there they were right on time.

" thank god." all three people said sighing.

they took their seats and began the learning process.

* After School *

" what are you talking about Mion? she looks normal." Rena Pyuuguu said mentioning Kamari.

" she isn't. remember what happened with Shion? Kamari might be the same." Mion said whispering.

" but Shion gave off this evil aura. Kamari-nee gives off a happy yet sad aura." Rika Furude said.

" i agree with Rika on this one." Satoko Houjou said nodded her head yes.

" look at her! she has the look of evil!" Mion whisper yelled pointing at Kamari.

all the girls looked but only saw Kamari's blonde hair sparkling in the sun and her blue eyes with a tiny twinkle in them.

" you're going crazy. she looks totally normal. you were probably dreaming." Rena said.

" i guess you're right." Mion said.

Mion stole a glance at Kamari and saw Kamari had smirked at her.

after a short club meeting they all went home. Rena was walking with Kamari and Keiichi.

" how did you two meet?' Rena asked the two other people.

" well.....it was winter." Keiichi started.

" i was playing on the snow covered playground all by myself and then Keiichi came to join me." Kamari said smiling at the memory.

" you see....me and my mom got separated. i knew she was going to look in the playground, so i went there. i saw Kamari swinging all alone so i joined her." Keiichi said also smiling.

" we played for about an hour when both our mothers finally found us. and at the sam etime no less." Kamari said giggling.

" when i asked her what her name was....all she said was Kamari. it was hard to find her again but i managed to get to see her again when we bumped into each other at school." Keiichi said laughing nervously.

" we've been friends ever since." Kamari finished.

" sounds really romantic." Rena said.

both Kamari and Keiichi began to blush.

" that's not it at all!" Kamari and Keiichi yelled still blushing.

" ok...whatever you say. I'll be going now." Rena said laughing and walking a different direction.

" i wonder why Mion thinks Kamari-San would be evil. maybe she _was_just dreaming." Rena thought as she walked to ehr house.

* With Satoko and Rika *

" Rika! let's go visit Keiichi and Kamari-Nee! they can't be alone together!" Satoko yelled running around the house looking for Rika.

" already on it!" Rika yelled.

Rika came from upstairs. she and Satoko ran to Keiichi's house.

* Back With Keeichi And Kamari *

" i don't like that Mion girl." Kamari said bluntly.

" why is that?" Keiichi asked.

" she gives off this sort of crazy and evil aura." Kamari said.

" don't worry. you'll learn to like her. i had to." Keiichi said laughing.

then there was a knock on the door and Kamari went to answer it.

" what brings you two here?" Kamari asked the two little girls standing in front of her.

" we came to keep you guys company! you two can't be alone in a house like this! you'll do something indecent!" both little girls said.

Kamari blushed.

" come on in girls. i was about to make dinner anyway." Kamari said as the girls walked in.

" yay! dinner! dinner!" the two little girls cheered.

Kamari began preparing dinner with the help of Rika. as they sat down to eat Satoko looked slyly at Kamari.

" where you going to seduce Keeichi if we hadn't had come?" Satoko suddenly asked Kamari.

Kamari chocked on her water.

" WHAT!?" Kamari yelled coughing.

" just asking." Satoko said smirking happily.

" i was not going to do that! i consider Keiichi a friend!" Kamari yelled pointing at herself then at Keiichi.

" whatever you say." Satoko said still smirking and continued to eat.

in a matter of minutes they had all finished eating. Rika and Satoko said their goodbyes and left.

" that was a wierd dinner." Keiichi said laughing.

" yeah. it was pretty weird indeed." Kamari said giggling.

they both went to thier rooms to get some sleep.

* With Kamari *

" good. Keiichi just fell asleep. i can go now." Kamari thought

she opened her window and jumped out. she then began to run to the Sonozaki house. she snuck into their torture chamber and just layed on the floor.

" i still can't believe how long it's been. almost three years. i miss watching all those poor unfortunate souls die down here." Kamari said to herself.

" i can see it. the blood coming down from thier mouths, eyes, noses, arms, legs...." Kamari said hugging herself.

she started laughing evilly. her appearance changed again and her demon came out.

" **the cotton drifting festival will be coming soon. then we will strike**." the demon said.

the demon and Kamari laughed evilly into the night

That is the Plan.

############################################################################

sorry that it sucks. again.....i do not own Higurashi no naku koro ni or otherwise known as When They Cry. i got addicted to the anime even though it scares the hell out of me. hope you liked it even though i have second thoughts about it. please tell me if you like it.

write more soon!

=^.^= nya


	3. Getting to Know Mion's Twin

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Chapter 3

Getting To Know Mion's Twin

" Keiichi! i'm going somewhere today!" Kamari yelled through the house.

" where are you going?" Keiichi asked coming from upstairs to Kamari.

" to the city. can i borrow your bike?" Kamari said.

" why are you going there?" Keiichi asked.

" i need to find a job. plus....your school is too low for me. i'm just to smart for it so i'm quiting." Kamari explained.

" well.....you _are _smart.....and our school only has a limited learning process. guess it's ok. and sure you can borrow my bike." Keiichi said.

" ok then! i'll be back by the time you get out of school!" Kamari said.

she hugged Keiichi goodbye, boarded the bike, and left for the city.

when she got there she picked her first destination. it was a tiny cafe with many people.

" how may i help you?" a man in a waiter uniform asked Kamari.

" yes. i came here because i saw you have a sign on the window that says you need help. is there a chance that i may fill in the missing piece?" Kamari asked.

" the need worker sign? sure! you're hired!" the man said.

" you wouldn't happen to be the manager?" Kamari asked.

the man pointed to his nametag. it said he was the manager.

" when can you start work?" the man asked.

" can i start today?" Kamari asked.

" Sorry. but you can start tomorrow." the man said.

" ok. thank you!" Kamari said exiting the cafe.

" well...that was easy." Kamari thought as she walked down the steps to her borrowed bike.

then she bumped into someone.

" sorry." the person said.

Kamari looked up and grinned.

" what are you doing here Mion-San? shouldn't you be in school?" Kamari asked.

" i'm not Mion. my name is Shion. Mion's twin sister." Shion said.

Kamari was surprised.

" really!? that's so cool! you look exactly like her!" Kamari said looking Shion up and down.

" that's what everyone says." Shion says smiling.

" **befriend this child. she will become use full." **the demon explained to Kamari.

Kamari held out her hand for Shion to take.

" i'm Kamari. it's a pleasure to meet you Shion Sonozaki." Kamari said.

Shion took it and shook it.

" it's a pleasure to meet you also Kamari." SHion said smiling sweetly.

" so......do you live in the village?" Kamari asked Shion.

" no. i live here in the city. i'm currently living in that apartment building over there." Shion said pointing to a building across the street.

" where do you live Kamari?" Shion asked back.

" i live in the village. with a boy named Keiichi Maebara." Kamari explained.

" oh. you live with Keiichi. he's so nice to let you live with him." Shion said.

" you know Keicchi?" Kamari asked shocked.

" yes. do you have any parents?" Shion asked.

" no. they died last year. around the time the Cotton Drifting festival came along." Kamari said smirking.

" that's so sad. i'm sorry for asking." Shion apologized.

" it's alright. i don't mind it anymore." Kamari said still smirking.

**" **you should be heading home. it's getting late." Shion said.

" yeah. i guess i should. hope too see you around." Kamari said walking to her bike.

" Kamari! i know we will." Shion said with an evil smirk.

Kamari looked shocked then she peddled away.

" what was that?" Kamari thought.

Planing Chapter

Mions twin

############################################################################

i forgot to put the ending thing at first so now you know what chapter it is. the village is called Hanemizawa.....i think. anyway! my mind has gone sick and twisted while writing this story. when i feel like i'm smiling my friends say i have an evil smirk instead. guess the curse of orishiro may be affecting me.

* smirks evilly and pulls out a syringe*

see you people later. ^v^


	4. Madness

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Chapter 4

Madness

" finally! no school!" Keiichi said laying down on his couch.

" hey Keiichi.....does Mion have a twin sister named Shion?" Kamari asked from the kitchen.

it was morning and Keiichi was chilling while Kamari cooked Breakfast. a few days have past.

" how do you know that?" Keiichi asked shocked.

" i talked to her the day i went looking for a job." Kamari said.

" that can't be. she died last year during the cotton drifting festival." Keiichi said still in shock.

Kamari dropped the knife she was holding and looked at Keiichi in total shocked.

" WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE! I TALKED TO HER! S-S-S-SHE SHOOK MY HAND!" Kamari yelled freaking out.

her face showed uter horror as she spoke. she shook from head to toe and she kept wanting to back up.....but she was already at a wall.

" clam down Kamari. it must have been Mion in disguise. she never let Shion go." Keiichi said.

" **calm down child. that was not Mion. Believe me." **the demon told Kamari.

Kamari ran out of the house and stopped at the pay phone along the street.

" this is not possible. was i talking to a dead person?" Kamari thought as she caught her breath.

" me-pa?" someone said behind her.

Kamari turned around and saw Rika.

" Rika-Chan? what are you doing out here so early?" Kamari asked the girl.

" you're a Sonozaki aren't you?" Rika asked with a scary voice.

" what would make you say that?" Kamari asked nervously.

" go to the Sonozaki house and confront them." Rika told Kamari.

Kamari grew angry, grabbed Rika's throat, and pushed her against the phone booth.

" what do you know!? do you have any idea what they would do!?" Kamari yelled at Rika with a scary face.

" just go. but be careful." Rika said simply.

Kamari put her down and headed to the Sonozaki household.

Mion met her there.

" hi Mion-San. i need to come clean with Granny Oreo." Kamari said.

" she already knows." Mion said.

Mion was wearing a white Kimono with a grey ribbon around her waist.

two men came out of the shadows and knocked out Kamari.

* One Hour Later *

Kamari woke up in a room that was covered in blood.

" what is this place?" Kamari said looking around.

" you're in the Sonozaki torture room." Mion said coming out of the shadows.

" what are you going to do to me?" kamari asked scared for her life.

" you need to distinguish yourself for your sin." Mion said in a creepy voice.

" i didn't do anything! i'm Innocent for anything you think i did!" Kamari yelled.

the two men from before came and held her down.

another man brought out some sort of nail clipper.

" NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" Kamari yelled as they put a sack over her head.

the man who had brought in the device held Kamari's hand and put her pinkie through the hole of the device. then the man smashed down the lever. Kamari screamed in pain.

" **endure it my dear. this will be woth the wait i have been through." **the demon told Kamari.

the man did the same with her other three fingers, excluding her thumb.

" bandage her up and put her outside. we are done here." Mion said leaving the room.

the men put bandages on her hand and put her next to a tree just outside the entrance to the Sonozaki household.

Kamari lay there in pain as her wounds healed themselves.

" is that you Kamari-Chan?" someone asked.

Kamari looked up and saw Rena.

" what are you doing out here? aren't you supposed to be with Keiichi?" Rena asked.

Kamari looked up and held up her wounded hand. Rena gasped.

" what happened to you!?" Rena asked frantically.

" the Sonozaki family." Kamari replied slowly.

" what! really?" Rena asked.

" Mion was watching them do this to me." Kamari said with a coldness in her voice.

" Mion! that can't be true!" Rena said.

" please take me back to Keiichi. i need to leave." Kamari said.

" i'll bring Keiichi here." Rena said running away to get Keiichi.

" **you can get revenge you know." **the demon said aloud.

" i can't. that would make me a terrible person." Kamari said back.

"**who cares. i know deep down in your heart you want Mion Sonozaki to die." **the demon spoke aloud.

" NO! I WILL NEVER LET YOU KILL SOMEONE IN MY BODY!" Kamari yelled getting up.

" **you can't escape me. i will never disappear." **the demon said as it laughed.

Kamari, not being able to control her demon as much, laughed along with it.

" LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN! NOT EVER AGAIN!" Kamari yelled as she ran.

she ran around the village. she bumped into many people. she held her head as she ran. she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. she finally stopped at the edge of the village.

Kamari started laughing evilly.

" GO.....AWAY!" Kamari yelled.

**" don't think i will go away so easily." **the demon said laughing with her.

" GET! OUT! OF! MY! BODY!" Kamari yelled scratching her left arm furiously.

" KAMARI!" Keiichi yelled as he ran to her.

Kamari kept scratching at her arm. then she started to scratch her right arm. her left arm was bleeding from a medium sized cut in the middle of her arm.

" LEAVE! MY! BODY!" Kamari yelled as she scratched harder.

"** I SHALL NEVER LEAVE!" **the demon yelled in Kamari's head as she screamed while still scratching herself.

" STOP IT KAMARI! YOU'LL MAKE YOURSELF BLEED!" Keiichi yelled as he tried to stop Kamari.

" MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Kamari yelled as she held her head.

" STOP IT KAMARI! NOW!" Keiichi yelled. Rena, Mion, Satoko, and Rika, soon found them.

" NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU HURT SOMEONE I LOVE!" Kamari yelled.

Planning Chapter

Madness

############################################################################

my older sister says it sucks.....and i'm started to believe it. there will be a post on my profile....so.....tell me if you like it or not. PLEASE! anyway. my sick and twisted mind has not gone away. i'm starting to scare my friends. what should i do about this? nothing maybe. anyway....i'll write more soon. bye for now

=^.^= NYA! 3


	5. Is This Love?

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Chapter 5

Is This Love?

" LEAVE MY BODY! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Kamari yelled as she was being held down by Keiichi.

" no one has your body!" Keiichi yelled at Kamari.

" leave her to me." Mion said coming up to him and pushing him off Kamari.

she grabbed Kamari's collar and lifted her up.

" listen to me Oyashama! stop this now! she will not listen to your reason!" Mion yelled shaking Kamari.

Kamari's screaming stopped.

" what are you doing to her?" someone asked coming up to them.

Mion looked at the person and dropped Kamari.

" NO! YOUR DEAD!" Mion yelled pointing at the person.

" i'm not! now give me the girl! she's coming with me!" the person yelled pointing to Kamari.

" you can't have her Shion! she suffered your fate!" Mion yelled.

Shion Sonozaki walked up to Kamari and unwrapped the bandages on Kamari's hand. Kamair's hand was reavealed and everyone but Mion gasped. Kamari's fingers had no nail at all. it was only skin and muscle.

" WHY FOUR FINGERS!? WHY!?" Shion yelled at Mion.

" granny said so." Mion said.

" this girl _will _be coming with me. she's not safe around you." Shion said picking up Kamari.

" where do you plan to take Kamari?" Keiichi asked.

" she will be living with me. she got a job at Angel Mort so she'll be closer to there if she lived with me." Shion explained.

" please don't take her!" Satoko yelled crying.

" why not?" Shion asked.

" she'll just get hurt more here." Shion added.

" she doesn't belong with you. she must stay here. she has something to do here for the Cotton Drifting Festival."Rika said with a serious voice.

" put me down. i want to go home Keiichi." Kamari said.

Keiichi walked up to Shion and took Kamari from her.

" take me home Keiichi. please." Kamari whispered to Keiichi.

Mion glared at the closeness of the two.

" ok Kamari. we'll be heading home if you guys don't mind." Keiichi said walking away.

" YOU'LL REGRET THIS KEIICHI! JUST GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Shion yelled.

" go home Shion. Kamari needs me. i'll never leave her." Keiichi said still walking away.

Shion watched him walk away a the other left, except Mion.

" why do you want _her_?" Mion asked.

" Satoshi knew her. she may hold the key to solving his disappearance." Shion replied.

Shion turned around, boarded her bike, and peddled toward the city.

*With Keiichi and Kamari*

" thank you Keiichi. i am grateful." Kamari said as he set her on the couch.

" don't worry about it. i'll never leave you." Keiichi said smiling sweetly at Kamari.

Kamari's heart beat sped up.

" what's this feeling?" Kamari thought.

" **that's called love darling. oh and don't worry those humans again or i may do something to them." **the demon told Kamari through thought.

Kamari agreed and was shocked at the same time.

" is this what they call love?" Kamari thought.

Planning Chapter

Is This Love?

############################################################################

please tell me it was ok! PLEASE! anyway........i tried explaining my sick and twisted mind to my friends and they just ran away. i'm all alone now with the exception of my sister. T-T

hope you liked it.

signed by MewMewRuby. =^.^= NYA


	6. A Celebration Killing

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Chapter 6

A Celebration Killing

it has been a week after the incident with Kamari and her bleeding. she has her arms in wraps and she limited moving ability.

" Keiichi? wake up! it's time for school!" Kamari said pulling the covers off Keiichi.

she had become more cheerful during the past week. the demon went away.....for now.

Kamari stared at Keiichi then screamed. he usually wore pajamas to sleep but he only wore boxers to sleep today.

Kamari covered her eyes and ran out.

" GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kamari yelled running into the kitchen.

" sorry!" Keiichi yelled after her.

Kamari stopped at the kitchen and took a deep breath.

" he looked so peaceful and hot." Kamari thought.

Keiichi cam downsatirs blushing like a mad man.

" sorry you had to see that. it was hot last night so i took my clothes off." Keiichi explained.

" please don't do it again. or at least put a sign on your door." kamari said blushing also.

" sorry. you going around buying stuff in the local market?" Keiichi asked changing the subject.

" yes. Rika told me about the new shop that opened next to the veggie store." Kamari said happily.

" how long will it be?" Keiichi asked as he ate the breakfat Kamari made for him.

" kinda long. with arms like these....nothing good can be done." Kamari said smirking playfully.

" ok. oh! your smirk isn't evil looking anymore!" Keiichi pointed out.

" yeah. and you are going to be late for school." Kamari said as she pointed at the clock.

Keiichi screamed in frustration and ran for school. Kamari giggled, grabbed her money purse, put on her shoes, and left for the market.

as she walked she meet up with a lady by the name of Rina. Rina had light purple hair and she always spoke of how cute Rena was.

" hey Rina.....how do you know Rena-Chan?" Kamari asked looking at fruit.

" me and her father are going out." Rina replied with a grin.

Kamari gasped at two things. she was surprised Rena's dad had a girlfriend but also that Rina's grin looked somewhat evil.

" really? what about Rena-Chan. does she like the idea?" Kamari asked hiding her face from Rina.

" actually.....Rena doesn't know about it." Rina said still grinning.

" oh. do you _love _Rena's dad?" Kamari asked again.

" not really. but i intend to marry him." Rina said still grinning.

Kamari got her stuff and payed.

as she walked with Rina back to her and Keiichi's house they stopped by the dump in the construction site.

" do you know the legend about Hinamizawa?" Kamari asked hiding her face with her bangs.

" yeah. they still haven't found the left arm i think." Rina said.

" Rena-Chan showed me her secret hideout here yesterday. i want to show it to you." Kamari said leading the way.

they reached the van and Kamari stopped.

" here we are. Rena keeps her cute stuff in here." Kamari pointed at the van.

" she told me even if you scream as loud as you can.....no one can hear you." Kamari said facing away from Rina.

Kamari's evil smirk came back.

" look brat! what are you going with this!?" Rina asked yelling at the teenager facing away from her.

" nothing. i was wondering? what is your intention in marrying Rena's dad?" Kamari asked as her smirk grew wider.

" nothing really." Rina replied grinning.

Kamari faced Rina with a serious look on her face.

" are you sure. it seems to me you want his money to me." Kamari said.

Rina ran up to Kamari and started to choke her. Kamari gripped the woman's arm and tried to break free.

" YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME! YOU GOT THAT KID?!" Rina yelled choking Kamari more.

Kamari was losing her breath and fast.

" you won't win." Kamari said slowly.

Rina tightened her grip on Kamari's neck.

" SHUT UP YOU BRAT! AFTER I MARRY THAT STUPID MAN I WILL GET ALL HIS MONEY!" Rina yelled laughing evilly.

" like i said before. you won't win." Kamari said slowly.

Kamari stretched out her arm and touched a rusted metal pipe. Kamari grabbed it and swung it at Rina's head. it made impact. Rina was sent back on the ground on her back. Kamari got up, gripped the pipe, went close to Rina, and held the pipe up above her head.

" what are you planning to do?!" Rina yelled.

Kamari proceeded to beat Rina with the pipe. Kamari kept swinging as Rina screamed in pain and agony.

Kamari stopped and put the body in trunk far away from the van. she cleaned up the ground and herself as good as she could, grabbed her food bags, and left for home.

" **you can be evil even without me." **the demon spoke to Kamari.

" shut up. i needed to wake you again. this was just a celebration killing. it's all because......the festival will be in another week." Kamari explained with her evil smirk.

the demon laughed and so did Kamari.

Planning Chapter

A Celebrating Killing

############################################################################

i kinda took the idea from the anime but it's kinda different. hope you liked it. i have to see a therapist now and he says i'm weird. oh well. weird people are the bomb! :3

anyway......hope you like it. please click the green button that says review. CLICK IT!

MewMewRuby out! peace yo!

=^.^= nya yo


	7. Some History on Kamari and More Killing

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Chapter 7

Some History on Kamari and More Killing

it had been two days that Kamari had been to the dump/construction site. her arms had healed but she kept her fingers away from human eyes. Kamari walked with Rena and Mion around the village. it was around morning and they were off school. Kamari had forgiven Mion for some _strange_ reason.

" i kept calling Rina and she doesn't pick up. do you know anything about that Kamari?" Rena asked.

Kamari looked at the floor to hide her face with her bangs.

" no. i haven't talked to her since, like, to days ago." Kamari said coldly.

" that's weird. usually you and Rina are always together or talking to each other." Mion said to Kamari.

they were apssing by Rena's house when Rena's father was tossed from the open front door.  
" DADDY!" Rena yelled running to her beaten father.

" MR. RYUUGUU!" Kamari and Mion yelled also running to the poor man.

someone came out of the house and toward Rena's father.

" where's my woman wimp!? she hasn't come back since two days ago!" the man with Blondie hair yelled.

" are you talking about Rina?" Rena's dad asked the man.

" YES! her!" the man yelled.

" who are you?" Kamari asked.

" why should i tell a brat like you?" the man said coldly to Kamari.

" ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU!?" Kamari yelled looking at the man with a scary face.

the man flinched.

" i'm a Houjou." the man said slowly.

" are you related to Satoko Houjou?" Kamari asked strictly.

" i am her uncle." the man replied.

" Rena. with the help of Mion take your father to the health clinic. Iirie can help him patch up those wounds." Kamari told the girls.

Mion and Rena carried Rena's father to the health clinic.

the Houjou man was about to leave when Kamari stopped him.

" how about you move and i won't hurt you." Houjou man said.

" how about you shut up and listen to what i'm about to tell you." Kamari said in a scary voice.

the man flinched.

" if you don't stop abusing Mr. Ryuuguu. this may cause some violence." Kamari said looking at the man.

" shut up brat. i'll do whatever i want." the man said.

" LISTEN YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A MAN! STOP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Kamari yelled.

the man just pushed Kamari to the ground and walked away.

Kamari looked at the man as he left.

"** will he be next?" **the demon asked Kamari.

" maybe. lets see what he'll do next. if he does not listen to what i say......he will regret it." Kamari said.

Kamari stood up and walked to the health clinic in the village.

*Health Clinic*

" How is he?" Kamari asked Rena when she came in.

" he's ok. he just needs to have some x-rays done." Rena replied.

" i can't wait for the Cotton Drifting Festival this year." Mion said changing the subject.

" why is that?" Rena and Kamari asked.

" well.....it'll be Keiichi's first time going and Kamari's also." Mion said.

" will your sister be coming?" Kamari asked.

" yes. she said she wants to get to know you better." Mion said sweetly.

" that's good. we-i mean i want to get to know her better also." Kamari said with a nervous laugh.

" we beter be going Kamari. Keiichi wants you home soon." Mion said standing up.

Kamari followed Mion to Keiichi's house.

" do you like Keiichi?" Mion asked Kamari.

" no. but i had have a crush on someone else." Kamari said.

" who?" Mion asked.

" i used to live here as you know. i met this boy from the Houjou family. his name was Satoshi. i was the only one to help him when people hated him." Kamari explained.

" i heard you were at a hospital? what for?" Mion asked.

" you heard right. by the time i was six....someone took me to a sort of jail looking place that was called a hospital. i stayed apart from all the others. they told me that i was a bad girl and i needed to be punished. so they locked me in that cell for day with only stuff to eat. when i was allowed to get with others....i saw Satoshi there. he apparently was there of his own choice." Kamari said sadly.

" when did you leave that place?" Mion asked.

" by the time i was ten. a couple came for me and i was taken away. i never got to say goodbye to Satoshi.....my one crush." Kamari said.

" wow. i guess you had a horrible life." Mion said.

Kamari looked at Mion and smiled.

" not really. my life was ok. i met Keiichi when i got to go to school. we became instant friends and have stayed that way." Kamari said laughing sweetly.

" do you have anything secret? anything at all. like Keiichi?" Mion asked.

Kamari stared at Mion then looked down as they walked.

" yes. i'm guessing you know what Keiichi used to do. the Sonozaki family sent me away for a demon that lived in me. i killed many happy families. without a second thought." Kamari said.

Mion just stared at Kamari..... shocked.

" most of my targets were families that reminded me of my family. they disgusted me. Keiichi knew but said nothing to the police." Kamari said still looking at the floor.

" that's horrible. are you over that?" Mion asked.

" yes. i don't kill anymore." Kamari said.

"**you're lieing." **the demon thought to Kamari.

Kamari and Mion finally reached Keiichi's home. Kamari was about to step inside when Mion stopped her.

" keep an eye out for anything strange. especially around Rika and Rena." Mion said.

then Mion left. Kamari stood there confused about the info she had just recieved.

Kamari stepped into the house and saw Keiichi sitting on his couch looking troubled.

" what's wrong Keiichi?" Kamari asked going to him.

" i just heard from Satoko that......well...you know the clinic lady?" Keiichi said sadly.

" yeah. i saw her yesterday. we talked and stuff." Kamari said sitting down next to Keiichi.

" she died. they found her just outside of the village. they saw she was beaten to death." Keiici said.

Kamari was shocked and disgusted at the same time.

" at what time?" Kamari asked.

" around twilight yesterday." Keiichi said looking at the floor.

" **that's around the time you killed that Rina girl." **the demon thought to Kamari.

" i'll be heading to my room now Keiichi. please try to get some sleep." Kamari told him as she walked to the stairs.

as she walked up she was smirking evilly.

" i never liked that woman. she had the curious aura around her. she may have been a threat to the plan." Kamari thought.

as she entered her room her smirk disappeared. there.....on her bed....were two boxes.

Kamari walked to the boxes and opened them.

she screamed and backed up into her door.

in the box.....lay two human hearts....drenched in blood....and with a note.

the note read....' i know.'

Planning Chapter

Some History on Kamari and More Killing

############################################################################

I BET YOU PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT KAMARI WAS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE! maybe.....maybe not....yet to be revealed.

WISH ME LUCK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!

MEWMEWRUBY OUT! PEACE YO!


	8. Killing Is Fun

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

i changed it up a bit as you can see by the chapter thingy. it'll be at the top now. ENJOY! w

############################################################################

Planning Chapter

Killing Is Fun

Keiichi ran up to Kamari's room and forced open the door. Kamari sat on the floor next to the door. she stared at her bed with wide scared eyes and tears spilling out. Keiichi walked up to her bed and flinched. he backed up as well.

Kamari was making these little sounds of pure terror.

" who would do such a thing?!" Keiichi exclaimed.

Keiichi looked at Kamari and she was clutching the area of her heart.

" **looks like someone left you a gift." **the demon thought to Kamari, teasing the girl in the process.

" why? why me!?" Kamari yelled holding her head, while still looking at her bed.

" please calm down Kamari! i'll throw it out! then it'll be gone!" Keiichi said frantically.

" please do." Kamari said looking at Keiichi with begging eyes.

Keiichi put the top of the box on the box and went to go throw it away. he walked out of the room and Kamari was left alone in her room.

" why me? who brought that here?" Kamari asked herself.

" **do you suppose someone knows about your little mistake?" **the demon asked Kamari through thought.

" i'm guessing someone does. whoever did this....will regret the day they messed with me." Kamari said seriously as she glared at the floor.

" **what do you plan to do? you don't even know who did this." **the demon stated.

" shut up. i will find out who it was......and i will make them pay." Kamari said through thought.

*The Next Morning*

Kamari walked with Keiichi to his school. this was one of those days where Kamari would visit the teacher and help her with class.

Kamari was wearing a simple blood red summer dress with spaghetti straps.

" are you ok? you know.....about what happened yesterday." Keiichi asked Kamari, who was staring off into space.

" yes. i'm alright." Kamari replied.

Kamari was feeling suspicious about Rika.

" Mion told me to keep an eye on her...can she be the one who did that yesterday?" Kamari thought.

soon.....they ran into the Ryuuguu household.

as they approached the door Rena walked out of her house and joined the two.

" how are you guys today? i wonder?" Rena said playfully.

" i'm good." Kamari replied.

" me too." Keiichi replies also.

" my dad seems to be getting better." Rena said smiling.

" that's good to hear. i hope he recovers soon." Kamari said smiling back.

" are you helping out today Kamari? you know...at the school?" Rena asked.

" yeah. the teacher wanted me to help today. she thinks today there will bee more students present so she'll need all the help she can get." Kamari explained.

" that's good that you help her. she seems to be stressed out lately." Keiichi states.

" yeah. i hear she started getting abused ny her husband. can you believe that? believe that?" Rena said.

Kamari stared off into space as they reached the school. Rena and Keiichi sat in their seats as they waited for class to start. Kamari walked to the teacher office and saw the teacher there.

" is it true? are you getting abused?" kamari asked concerened for the bruised women in front of her.

the teacher shook her head in a yes.

" then how come you haven't left him yet!?" Kamari asked raising her voice.

the teacher started to cry.

Kamari walked up to her and hugged her.

" what if i told you i could make him go away? will you let me?" Kamari asked looking the teacher straight in the eyes.

the teacher agreed and then they both went to start class.

as Kamari went through the door an eraser dropped form the door and hit Kamari on the head. Kamari looked at all the dust and saw it was chalk dust.

" ok.....who was it this time? Satoko? Mion? Keiichi?" Kamari said glaring at said people.

the three of them pointed at Rika and Rika just smiled.

" you expect me to believe Rika put it there!?" Kamari yelled pointing at Rika.

" actually.....it was me." Rika said quickly.

Kamari and the teacher stared at Rika like she grew a second head.

" sweet little Rika....has just pranked me." kamari said sulking in a corner.

Rika walked up to Kamari and patted her back.

" it's not that bad. you lucky it wa only me." Rika said as she took her seat again.

as Kamari stood up the teacher took something off of Kamari's back. it was a slip of paper that read ' kick me'.

Kamari crushed the paper and glared at Rika.

" Rika Furude. you have detention today after school. no club!" Kamari said as she pointed at Rika.

almost everyone gasped. even the teacher. Rika just smiled and sat there all happy looking.

" she's such a wierd girl." kamari thought as she and the teacher began class.

*After Class*

" teach? take care of Rika. i have to do something. it'll only take a 30 minutes. Rika will be staying here for at least an hour." Kamari said walking out of the school and down to the teachers house.

as she reached it she heard something crash inside.

Kamari quickly walked up to the door and knocked on it. a man that smelled of liquor opened the door and glared at Kamari.

" are you married to the teacher at the Hinamizawa School?" Kamari asked.

" yeah. so what?" the man asked.

Kamari glared at the man and kicked him inside the house before anyone could see them.

" look you moron. you will not lay a hand on my teacher again. or else." Kamari said taking out a teaser.

the man pushed Kamari off him and she hit a wall.

he starts to choke Kamari and his nails dug into her skin.

" shut up you little brat! you will do nothing!" the man yelled.

Kamari started the teaser and she shocked the man. this caused the guy to let her go and she ran to the kitchen. she grabbed the closest object, which was a frying Pan, and waited for the man. soon said man came in and Kamari hit his head with her weapon.

he passed out and she started to drag him to the dump, which was not far from the house.

there, she plunged a stray pipe through his heart. she watched the blood run down the body, onto her feet, and away from her. she looked at her clothes that were stained with the mans blood and she started to smirk and laugh evilly.

"** you seem to be getting a laugh out of this." **the demon said to Kamari.

" who ever thought that killing was so fun." Kamari said as she continued to laugh.

############################################################################

how was it? ANSWER ME BY REVIEWING!

Chao! :3

MewMewRuby out! peace yo!

=^.^= nya yo


	9. Almost Here

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Disclaimer: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ( A.K.A= When They Cry )

**" blah." = **demon talking

" blah."= regular talking

POV= point of view

############################################################################

Planning Chapter

Almost Here

Kamari had killed another soul and she was happy. she walked with Keiichi to school because the teacher had an unexpected funeral to plan.

" i wonder how he died? i wonder." Rena asked herself.

" they say they found him with a rusty pipe through his chest." Keiichi said smiling.

" whatever. since we are here at school. TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Kamari yelled as they entered the classroom.

" the regular techer will be absent today so i will be filling in for her." Kamari explained to the kids.

the kids booed Kamari.

" don't make me give you all detention after school." Kamari said smirking.

the kids decided to shut up.

*After class*

" see you all tomorrow. i will also sub tomorrow as well." Kamari said packing up her stuff.

the kids sighed and left for their homes.

" want to stay for the club, Kamari?" Rena asked Kamari.

" no thanks. i have an appointment in town today." Kamari said.

Kamari left and went home. there she got ready, got on Keiichi's bike, and went into town.

as Kamari passed people they waved to her. most were men because she worked at Angel Mort.

Kamari stopped at a hair salon.

" there you are darling!" a woman said.

" sorry! i was teaching the village kids today." Kamari said explaining her situation.

" just hurry and get in the chair. we have lots of work to do." the woman said.

Kamari sat down and the process began.

*30 Minutes Later*

Kamari looked in the mirror and saw her now blood red hair and matching blood red eyes.

" i love it!" Kamari exclaimed.

" you didn't seem like the type of girl who would want this kind of paint job." the woman said.

" well......what you see isn't always what you get." Kamari said taking out her money.

" since i already paid you...here is your tip." Kamari said giving the woman ten bucks.

" thank you and come again." the woman said as Kamari left.

Kamari walked to her bike and peddled to work.

Kamari stepped inside and she talked to the manager.

" i had to die my hair. it looks cool now." Kamari said.

" i see. it looks good on you. the way you had it didn't suit you." the manager said smiling.

Kamari got dressed and got to work.

*5 Hours Later*

" here you go Kamari. your pay check." the manager said handing Kamari her money.

Kamari jumped for joy.

" thank you!" Kamari said.

she changed out of her uniform and she rode home.

as she rode home she wanted to stop by the dump for something. she stopped and looked at the sunset.

" i don't have much time. i better make this quick." Kamari thought.

she ran down into the site and looked for her friend Rina. when she finally found the body she grabbed it and spread it out. she then proceeded to cut the body up with a stray old machete.

she got blood on her shirt as she put the body parts in diffrent places. after that she rode home.

" i'm home Keiichi!" Kamari said smiling.

Keiichi walked down the stairs and stared at Kamari with a surprised face.

" what did you do to your hair!?" he yelled pointing to her hair.

" like it? i got it down today. my costumers liked it allot." Kamari said showing off her hair.

" well...you dolook cool. i guess you can keep it. but why your eyes?" Keiichi said.

" to match my hair!" Kamari said happily.

" well.....Rika and Satoko made us some dinner and Mion and Rena just dropped off some dessert. lets eat." Keiichi said walking to the kitchen.

Kamari followed him. they ate the dinner with ease. then came the dessert.

" they asked me to give letter 'b' to you." Keiichi said handing her the dessert with the letter 'b' on it.

as Kamari took a bite out of it she gagged and put her hand over her mouth, spitting out the food.

" what's wrong?" Keiichi asked taking a bite out of his.

he did the same.

they both had the chewed up food on their hands. they looked closely and saw a sewing needle shine in the light.

at the same time they threw their dessert into the wall and proceeded to do the same with the others.

" RENA AND MION MADE THESE!?" Kamari asked Keiichi yelling at him.

Keiichi nodded in agreement.

" **looks like they don't want you to interfere." **the demon told Kamari.

" don't worry Keiichi. we'll get our revenge." Kamari thought as she smirked.

Kamari grabbed the food and put it in some Tupperware.

she then put it away.

" what are you doing? we should throw that away!" Keiichi said.

" don't! this could be a clue." Kamari said.

" A CLUE TO WHAT!" Keiichi yelled at Kamari.

" a clue to the Watanagashi deaths and disappearances." Kamari said.

" now that you mention it.....the Watanagashi festival is in a few days!" Keiichi said.

" **that's when we'll strike.**" the demon said sounding like Kamari.

" we'll expose them for what they have done." Keiichi said.

Keiichi and Kamari then started to laugh.

and not just a regular laugh....but an evil laugh.

Planning Chapter

Almost Here

############################################################################

there. it sucked.....i just know it. now it turns out Keiichi is evil............or is he? yet to be discovered. anyway...Halloween is coming up and i'm going to make a Halloween special of this. LOOK OUT FOR IT! IT MAY COME JUST BEFORE OR AFTER HALLOWEEN!

I LOVES MY READERS! AND I LOVES MY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! SO REVIEW PLEASE!

MEWMEWRUBY LOVES YA ALL!

CHAO!


End file.
